Season 2 episode 1
by xoxmarshaxox
Summary: For anime fans. There was no season two so I decided to continue! Read on as how special A continue their friendship and the adventures! This is not based on the manga, my own ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**Season 2 episode 1**

**So basically I watched the whole anime like five times and I haven't had enough and I so want a season two in the anime. This is a fanfiction for a season two if there were one! If I get enough reviews there'll be episode two episode three etc.**

**Thanks :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Newcomer<br>**

Hikari walked into the green house with a disappointed look on her face. The shortcut today she took to school wasn't as short as she expected. It was point two of a second longer than the other one.

'Hikaru!' Akira swung her arms around her best friend.

'Akira, good morning,' Hikari smiled at her friend.

'Morning tea is ready!' Akira grinned, leading Hikari to the the table. Hikari sat at her usual spot. Her eyes turned towards the place where Kei should be sitting but he wasn't there yet.

'Morning!' Jun announced walking towards the table, followed by Megumi and Ryuu.

'Hey guys,' Akira waved at them once she placed the set of cups onto the table.

'Morning,' Tadashi groaned as he collapsed in his seat and instantly began snoring.

'Don't sleep while we're having tea!' Akira yelled, throwing a cup at his face. Everyone sat down at their seats, taking sips of tea and eating the home made buns.

'Say, where's Kei?' Ryuu asked.

*He's never usually late* Megumi wrote.

'Sorry,' Kei cleared his throat, suddenly appearing. 'There was a matter I had to look into,' Kei spoke, his voice seeming troubled. Tadashi's head snapped up towards Kei, both of them keeping eye contact for a second.

'What is it?' Hikari asked.

'Well, I guess you all should know. Tadashi can explain it better though,' Kei said, sitting down on his chair. All eyes turned upon Tadashi at the mention of his name.

'What are you not telling me?' Akira muttered, dark aura around her gathering. Tadashi shied away from her by instinct.

'Sorry,' he whispered. He then sighed and cleared his throat silently. 'Well mum spoke of this,' he began. 'Well a transfer student from abroad took an entrance exam to this school. And well, she scored higher than Ryuu, Akira, me, Jun, Megumi and even Hikari. The student drawed with Kei ' he began, giving a nervous glance towards Kei's direction.

'Does that mean...' Jun looked worried.

'No don't worry. Mum said she won't trade places with Ryuu and the new student. But the new student is going to have to join S.A. if you all don't mind,' Tadashi shrugged his shoulders.

'It's fine with me, I'm just glad I wouldn't have to leave S.A,' Ryuu grinned.

'This is so cool! I have another rival!' Hikari threw her hand in the air with cheer.

'Say, so where is this person?' Jun asked.

'Hello,' a gentle voice spoke. Heads spun towards behind Tadashi and Akira. A girl in S.A. uniform stood there. She had long blond hair tied in a high pony tail. She had light blue eyes exactly the colour of the clear blue sky. In her hands she held a Physics study book.

'Oh hey!' Akira was the first to respond. 'Welcome to Special A,' she announced. The girl gave Akira a small smile and a nod.

***Sign pops up***

***Saito Rin***

***Daughter of American Commander Military Division***

***Ranked first with Kei***

'Saito Rin,' Hikari murmured.

'That's right. And you must be Hikari,' Rin gave her a half-hearted smile.

'Eh yes,' Hikari was rather dumb-founded. Rin was so pretty. She didn't look all that strong, she looked more of a fragile type.

'Your Japanese has improved,' Ryuu noted. Megumi glanced at Ryuu, confused of their acquaintances.

'Thanks Ryuu. I try my best,' Rin said.

'Would you like some tea?' Akira seemed to have fallen in love with Rin, or more like, found a new shopping victim. Rin picked up the cup and took a sip of the green tea.

'Mmmm,' Rin murmured. 'Camellia Sinensis,' Rin smiled to herself. Akira's eyes widened.

'You know about tea?' Akira's voice was high pitched and excited. Rin chuckled.

'Not much - just what I've read in books,' she explained.

'I can't believe your a foreigner, you japanese is amazing.

'Thank Kei, he taught me it,' Rin smiled. Hikari's eyes flickered uncalmly from Kei to Rin.

* * *

><p>Akira and Hikari were in the kitchen, washing the dishes from the tea they had previously. Ryuu came into the room carrying a few more dirty plates and placed them by the sink.<p>

'Say Ryuu, you know Saito right?' Hikari asked.

'Yes, Kei and I know her pretty well,' Ryuu said.

'How?' Akira asked.

'Well she came over to Kei's house sometimes during summer when she was a child. And also I think their parents were trying to get a marriage in between them,' Ryuu explained. Hikari dropped the plate she was washing into the sink. It made a silent 'clink' noise as it scattered in the sink. 'Don't worry,' Ryuu tried to quickly cover up. 'Kei refused and so did Rin, they are both very rebellious,' Ryuu chuckled nervously.

'Oh,' she responded quietly, picking up the plate again. Akira patted Hikari on the shoulder, soothing her best friend. Hikari smiled at Akira, telling her she was fine. Hikaris thoughts were all jumbled up. It got her thinking, she didn't know much about Kei's past in the first place.

* * *

><p>Rin sat at the table, reading the Physics book to herself. Kei was at the other end, working on his laptop as usual. Megumi and Jun were discussing something between each other and Tadashi was snoring soundly to himself.<p>

'How's America?' Kei broke the silence.

'Good,' Rin responded, not lifting her eyes from the book.

'Your father train you hard for the last two years,' he asked.

'I was in Iraq, not in training,' she muttered. Suddenly Kei's typing process paused and he didn't even flinch.

'Iraq?' he asked, slightly above a whisper. Rin's eyes left the book and turned towards the bewildered Kei.

'This is something new. I rarely find you surprised,' Rin smirked.

'You were in Iraq? In the war?' Kei tried to figure it out.

'Yes,' she nodded as if it were a simple matter.

'Your father send you to your death?' he was trying to make out the reason behind these actions.

'No, it was my choice,' Rin returned towards her physics book.

'Why on earth...' he began.

'It helped me clear my thoughts,' she simply muttered, silencing Kei.

Tadashi had sneaked towards Jun and Megumi.

'She must be something, silencing Kei like that!' Tadashi whispered to them. Jun nodded.

*I'm worried about Hikari* Megumi put up her sign.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was the first chapter? Up to your standards or no? Areas needing improvement? I accept constructed criticism!<strong>

**Arigato! *Bows 45 degrees downwards***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 finally up! Hope you enjoy it! :) Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

'Take care Hikari!' Akira hugged her best friend before sliding into her limo. 'Sure you don't need a ride?' Akira asked.

'Nah - I rather walk,' Hikari grinned. Akira nodded her head and shut the door. The car left and Hikari let out a sigh, looking down on the concrete ground. Why was she so worked up? She, herself, did not understand the reason behind it. Sure Rin knew Kei but hey, Akira was close friends with Kei when they were kids - she knew about him yet Hikari wasn't so worked up about it.

'Coming?' Kei appeared behind her out of a sudden. She gasped from the fright and Kei smirked. 'Scare ya?' he scuffed.

'N-no,' she stammered, regaining her posture. Kei grinned and walked on ahead.

'Come on,' he beckoned with his head. Hikari smiled and followed him along. Kei would often walk Hikari home after school. Every time she asked why he'd say 'It's only normal for a boyfriend to walk his girlfriend him.' Hikari would always blush at the mention of them going out.

'Say Kei, tell me how you met Rin,' Hikari asked, trying to make conversation. They turned into a small alleyway with tall walls around them. The sun was setting on the horizon, red and orange clouds filling the air.

'Jealous?' he asked, with a ring of amusement in his voice.

'Of course not, just asking,' Hikari frowned. Kei sighed deeply to himself, as if he were going to begin a long story.

'This was back when we were kids, during the summer. I was around 10 years old, so was she. Her father was only a Sargent back then, of course later he established a private American military force. He was a close friend of my dad. During that summer, Rin's dad got in an accident in a war. The medical bills were large, and my father sent him straight into his private hospital. Of course his daughter came with him and she stayed at our house for the summer. Ryuu back then was entangled a lot with our company, so he came over nearly every day to hang out with us,' Kei spoke with ease. Hikari was absorbed in the conversation.

'During that time she was a very angry child. She was very cold like me but she was always angry. My parents were surprised and didn't understand why. Only later when her father gained consciousness did we understand. Just a year ago Rin was walking her dog with her mum, when her dog ran across the road. Rin dived to save her dog from a passing car. But her mother dived to save Rin. Rin's mother died, and Rin blamed herself, ever since,' Kei said, his voice failing at the end. Hikari was shocked of this tragic story.

'Ryuu and I talked to her more often after that hearing this. Ryuu would always go horse-riding with her and I would teach her Japanese and Korean. Eventually she opened up and became more friendlier. Her father became better and left at the end of the summer. Before they left, my parents had planned to marry off us both but a few years ago when we found out about this, we both refused,' Kei said.

'You never kept in touch?' Hikari asked. Kei shook his head.

'Once. She came to Japan for a horse-riding championship. My parents took me to watch the show without anyone of us knowing she entered it. She did well, came first place,' Kei explained.

'Wow... and why did she come back again now?' Hikari asked.

'I don't know,' Kei frowned. 'I asked my parents if it was their planning this morning but they didn't know anything about this,' Kei shrugged. It explained why Kei was late this morning. Kei stopped walking and turned to face Hikari.

'Don't worry about anything - it all happened a long time ago,' Kei smiled. Hikari nodded her head and forced a smile on her face. Kei bend down to kiss her on the forehead. Hikari closed her eyes. 'Good night,' he smiled at her. 'Study hard for the Geometry test tomorrow - miss rank two,' he muttered. He just had to ruin the moment. Hikari growled.

'I will beat you!' she said angrily, jumping over the gate to her garden and banged the door shut after her.

* * *

><p>The apartment was large with wide open space. The sitting room was around 10m squared in area and all it had was a white coach and a huge 52 inch flat-screen TV on the wall. The other side of the wall was just a huge window. It over looked the city from above. This was probably something like the 20th floor. Rin leaned against the window, the coolness of it rushing through her body. Soon enough arm hands reached for and she was wrapped around in the arms of a warm body. She felt his six pack with her fingertips. Even though he was shirtless he was still very warm. He bend down and kissed her hair.<p>

'How was school?' he asked quietly. Rin looked up to look at his face. His dark black hair was spiked up in all directions and his dark eyes looked down at hers.

'Alright,' she whispered, leaving his grasp.

'Is that all?' he asked, shoving his hand into his pockets of his black pants. Rin nodded, her loose blond hair draping over her shoulders.

'Get close to Kei?' he asked.

'He has a girlfriend,' Rin muttered, crossing her hands and sitting down on the coach. Her S.A shirt was unbuttoned half way, showing traces of her light green bra.

'So? Charm him,' the man said, grinning.

'It's not easy. He's head over heels for her,' Rin scuffed.

'Fine then. Befriend him as close as you can. Close enough to get him to America,' he said.

'It's not gonna happen,' Rin sighed. There was a long silent pause as none of them spoke. The man abruptly pulled Rin into his beastly chest and swung her into the next room and into the bed. He grabbed both hands and pinned them against the bed. He held down her legs with his own legs, leaving her totally helpless.

'Don't dare tell me it won't happen!' he yelled. Rin looked as far away from his as she could, trying to hold in her coughing sobs. He then abruptly got up and left, marching angrily into the bathroom, shutting the door behind with a bang.

* * *

><p>'Hikari!' Akira swung her hands around her best friend, tears pouring from her eyes.<p>

'What's wrong Akira?' Hikari asked her upset friend.

'Kei is inviting all of us on boat trip, but I think he's planning on kidnapping you!' she wailed.

'She's just over-reacting,' Tadashi comforted Hikari, sitting in his usual.

'Shut up you beast!' Akira yelled grabbing a flower pot close by and hitting Tadashi straight into the nose.

'What's with the boat trip?' Hikari asked Kei when she sat beside him.

'I think we need celebrate Rin's arrival,' Kei smiled at Hikari. Hikari nodded and looked beside to see Rin was missing.

'She just went to see her results on the test,' Ryuu explained. That reminded Hikari.

'Takishima!' she yelled, pointing her finger at him. 'What was your result?' she demanded.

*Seriously, you would have never known they were going out* Megumi wrote.

'As always... 100%,' he grinned. Hikari sighed. She had scored 98%, ranking second again. Hikari's attention returned to Rin who was walking towards the table.

'Good morning!' Hikari grinned.

'Morning,' Rin nodded.

'How was the test?' Tadashi asked, taking a sip from his tea.

'Hundred,' she grinned as she sat down at her desk and took out her Korean novel that they began studying in class recently. She began reading silently to herself.

'There's something I need to discuss with you today Rin, can you come out after school with me? Ryuu asked. Rin looked up from her book and glanced at Ryuu.

'Sure,' she spoke quietly, confused and returned back to her book. Ryuu winked at Hikari and she smiled.

* * *

><p>Ryuu was waiting in his Mercedes. He tapped his fingers on the stirring wheel. The black and white cat purred quietly on his lap as he slept. Soon enough the door opened Rin slid in. She had changed after gym class and was wearing a baby blue top and black sleek jeans.<p>

'Hey,' Rin sighed as she shut the door. She looked around the interior of the car as she put on her seat belt. 'Nice car,' she commented.

'Thanks,' Ryuu smiled as he started the engine of the car and headed off in his first gear. The cat was still purring soundly as the went around several roundabouts. Ryuu looked anxiously towards Rin a couple times.

'What's wrong?' Rin asked him.

'Your eyes, they are black and swollen,' he muttered quietly. Rin turned away awkwardly, not showing her face.

'So what did you want to discuss?' Rin asked as Ryuu changed into fifth gear on the motorway. He sped over 120km/h. Rin was amazed at how the cat still managed to sleep through this speed, but then again this car was very good for speed.

'Well, I'm not really gonna discuss much. Just kidnapping you,' Ryuu grinned, facing Rin. Rin blushed slightly and smiled to herself and as she looked out the window.

'And where are you taking me, kidnapper?' Rin played along.

'Somewhere dark, scary and dangerous,' Ryuu put on a playful voice. Rin felt so happy suddenly. It's been years since she ever hung out with him, and it felt just so awesome to be with him again.

'Say, do you still do horse-riding?' Ryuu asked. Ryuu must have been thinking about their past as well.

'I used to be really big into it, I competed world-wide but I quit two years ago for the army,' she shrugged.

'Pity, you had such talent,' Ryuu murmured to himself as he took a turn off the motorway.

'Besides that matter, where are you actually taking me?' Rin asked, looking onto the road, unable to recognize it.

'We're nearly there, be patient,' Ryuu smiled at Rin as he turned into a thinner road. The road had so many bumps that Ryuu couldn't travel faster than 40km/h. After a few more minutes he finally stopped the car and the engine died. Rin was confused because she saw that she was in the middle of no where.

'Eh?' Rin shrugged confused. Ryuu just smiled and got out of the car. He walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door for Rin. He took her hand and helped her to exit the car. He held her hand as they walked into the pitch black crispy night.

'Where are we?' Rin asked again. Suddenly bright lights flashed in random directions, making Rin jump back nearly a clear mile back, but Ryuu held onto her hand, not letting her fall. A 32 foot double Decker yacht was about 20 feet ahead of her. There were small fireworks shooting from the yacht. Tadashi was on the peek of the yacht controlling the fireworks while the other S.A. members were on the bridge, grinning and waving madly. She recognized Yahiro also there standing alongside Megumi, holding both of her hands tightly smiling. There was also Kei's dad waving madly, half leaning over the bar, close enough to fall in the water. Sakura was swinging her arms around Jun's neck, nearly half choking him to death. Yui was standing beside Akira shyly unsure of what to make of all of this. Sui was also not too far away but looking in another direction.

Rin was shocked and couldn't really understand what was happening. But she felt suddenly extremely light-hearted and... happy. She truly felt happy since a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you happen<strong> **to be a manga fan and maybe Ryuu is paired off with some one there - I apologize!**


End file.
